Secrets(solangelo)
by Bianca-di-angelo861
Summary: One day nico di angelos secret gets out... but what is that secret? Hes transgender and gay, but now he has a secret crush? Takes place after the war with geia
1. Redproblem

I** do not own Percy Jackson, hero's of Olympus or trials of Apollo. All characters belong to rock Riordan (except a few originals)**

**I hope you enjoy as this is my first fanfiction on this platform. I'm a really shitty updated though so don't get to attached to the story because I probably won't update often. Let me know what you think of the first chapter! Thanks for reading**

**Sincerely Bianca-di-Angelo861**

——————————————

3rd person p.o.v

"Nico! Wait up!"

Nico turned around to see the smiling face of Will Solace running down the hill towards him, his disheveled blonde hair practically glowing in the afternoon sun. Will came to a stop before him, breathing heavily. Nico's heart fluttered as it did when he always saw will. "Hey will" Nico said, raising an eyebrow " you look like you tried to do you hair in a windstorm" Will blushed and ran a hand through his hair self consciously.

"Yea well, I just left Julia..." he trailed off a dreamy look. Nico felt anger bubbling up inside him, towards Will for bringing up Julia and towards himself for being angry at Will. Julia Feingold was Will's girlfriend of 3 months. Of course Will knew nothing about nico being gay or having a crush on him but sometimes Nico wished he did. Just so that he would stop bringing up Julia. The other thing was, Will was probably straight.

"To much information" Nico said, pretending to barf. Will laughed and shot him a grin

"well it's true" nico suddenly felt as if something was off. He realized what it was and quickly pulled off his aviator jacket and tied it around his waist. He quickly excused himself and ran down the hill to his cabin. Once inside he locked the door and untied his jacket from around his waist and tossed it on his bed, making sure there were no stains. He rummaged around in a box he kept under his bed until he found the objects he was looking for. A tampon and a bottle of pain killers. He put the box back and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. It took a few tries but after some trial or error he finally got the tampon in right. He exited the bathroom and grabbed the pain killers off his bedside table, eating one before putting it back under his bed. He felt like curling up on his bed to cry. Why did he have to be born in the wrong body? He understood that people were much more accepting then they were when he was a child in itally but he also understood that some people were just... un inclusive. Despite that he pushed open his front door and made a beeline for the Aphrodite cabin. He knocked on the door and waited for a count of ten before Drew Tanaka opened the door. Upon seeing nico she skidded and flipped her hair.

"What do you want?" It took all of his self control not to slap her in the face but he managed

"is piper here?" He asked through gritted teeth. Drew wrinkled her nose and shouted back into the cabin

"HEY DUMPSTER GIRL, THE HADES KID IS HERE TO SEE YOU" Nico rolled his eyes but waited patiently while piper cane to the door, all the while glowering at drew. Piper motioned for nico to enter the cabin so he did. He followed her back to her bunk and sat down, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Drew looked at the pair of them and shot nico a dirty look before exiting the cabin, slamming the door with a flourish. Piper let out an exasperated sigh then turned to nico.

"So" she said, one eyebrow raised "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nico looked down and picked at his cuticles, before looking back up at piper. He took a deep breath then said in a rush

"iamatransgendermale" piper blinked, then her expression changed from surprise to sympathy

"your on your period aren't you?" Nico nodded and piper smiled understandingly. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, checking each drawer before pulling out a bar of dark chocolate. She handed it to nico who accepted it graciously. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on" she laughed "we're going to buy you some sweatpants" Nico was about to follow her when he noticed someone standing in the door. He froze and piper turned around, glaring at the person in the doorway. Then the person turned and ran out of the cabin, a look of disgust on their face.


	2. Acceptance

**Hi people! Thanks again for reading my story, it means a lot to me. I do not own PJO or HOO the amazing Rick Riordan does. It would be very much appreciated if you could review! Thanks a lot!**

**Sincerely Bianca-Di-Angelo **

**———————————————————**

**(This chapter takes place a day after the last chapter)**

**3rd person p.o.v **

Nico walked into the dining pavilion and sat down at a table with the 7 minus Leo (rip Leo Sammy Valdez)

Percy smiled at him "so nico?" Percy said warily "how are you?" Nico raised an eyebrow and looked over at annabeth who shrugged then elbowed Percy in the arm.

"I'm good" Jason looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you sure?" He asked putting a hand on nico's shoulder. Nico nodded slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Percy looked over at annabeth who nodded, not taking her eyes of Nico.

"Well..." Percy started carefully "I heard from a Demeter camper who heard from an Ares camper who heard from an Aphrodite camper that... your transgender" nico's eyes widened in shock, he then stood up and ran to the nearest shadow, shadow traveling back to his cabin. He landed on his bed and started to sob. It wasn't fair! Who had told everyone? How had anyone found out? He doubted Piper had told anyone, he trusted her to much. He thought back to the day before when he had been talking to piper. He remembered seeing a girl in the doorway who seemed to have overheard their conversation. He would bet anything it was drew but he couldn't be sure. He heard a knock on the door and Jason's muffled voice

"Nico! Open the door! We just want to talk!" Nico stood up and walked across the room, slowly unlocking and opening the door. There stood Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and a very sheepish looking Percy. He turned his face so that they couldn't see he was crying and started to close the door but Jason shouldered his way in, almost breaking the door in the process. After everyone had entered the cabin and had sat down on the couch, Nico flopped down in an armchair, wincing as his make-shift binder tightened, squeezing his chest painfully. He shifted in the arm chair and looked down at his feet, nervously pulling at a loose thread in his jeans.

"Listen guys..." he started, but was quickly cut off by Jason

"Nico being transgender doesn't make you any less a hero, or our friend" his eyes flashed as if there was a thunderstorm behind them. "Being yourself is nothing to be ashamed of." Jason then proceeded to lift his shirt over his head, revealing a strapless binder. Everyone's eyes widened but Piper was the first to react, breaking into a grin and standing up to hug Jason. She walked over to nico and ignored his protests as she wrapped him up in a hug. Jason pulled his shirt back on and smiled sympatheticly at nico.

"Thanks guys" he said, standing up and reluctantly holding his arms out for a hug. Annabeth was the first one to stand up, followed by Percy then the rest of the group. After 3 seconds nico pulled himself out of the hug and sat back down smiling. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Jason opening the door. A few seconds later Drew Tanaka stepped into his cabin, a smirk evident on her face.

———————————————————————

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, i wasn't feeling very creative but I decided I wanted to get another chapter out before I forgot. Like I said before, I'm a shitty at updating so I can't promise you won't have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Also my pc just broke so I'll have to do the next few chapters from my phone ️ Im hoping to get a new chapter out sometime in the next week, but if I don't feel free to pm me about it. Thanks again for reading.**

**Sincerely Bianca-Di-Angelo **


	3. “Truth”

**Sorry for not updating!!!!! I was busy with being a camp counsler this week so I didn't have much time. Thanks for the positive reviews!!**

**️ Trigger warning: homo/transphobic character**

**Sincerely Bianca-Di-Angelo**

**—————————————————**

**Nico's p.o.v (mixing things up!)**

Drew Tanaka stepped into my cabin, a smirk evident on her face. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "What do you want drew?" I asked in a snarky tone. She feigned horror and backed away from me, her face full of sarcasm

"oh no!" I watched as she took a step closer to me. "Whatever shall I do? The great Nico Di Angelo is so terrifying!" I raised my eyebrows at her and was about to summon some skeletons to drag her out of my cabin when she said something that made me see red. "Or should we call you 'Nicolette' Di Angelo?" I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pushed her up against the wall, my face inches away from hers.

"Never call me that again, understood?" She had a crack in her glass earring and had broken an acrylic nail. She held up a hand to push my face away when she noticed her nail and screamed, her face going pale. I dropped her and she scrambled to her feet.

"FREAK" she shouted, her face full of rage and contempt "FAG, WEIRDO, GIRL!" She ran out of the cabin, leaving me and my friends standing, staring at her as she ran into the big house, screaming insults all the while. I slumped into my chair and started to cry. Why couldn't I have been more carful? I should have made sure no one had heard me talk to piper. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, giving my arm a comforting squeeze. I looked up and to my surprise realized that it was Percy who had his arm around me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and looked down, hiding my face in my hands until I was sure the blush had receded. I wiped my tears away and stood up, forcing a smile and trying to change the subject.

"So..." I started awkwardly, looking anywhere but my friends "who wants to play a game?" Percy perked up and raised his hand eagerly

"We should play truth or dare!!" Everyone mourners in agreement, nodding. Percy looked thoughtful then spoke again. "We need a few more people... how about Lou Ellen, Cecil and Will Solace?" I gulped and looked at the floor, hoping I wasn't blushing again.

"O-ok" I relented, motioning for Percy to lead the way. Once we got to the Apollo cabin Percy knocked on the door, tapping his foot impatiently. The door opened to reaveal a puffy eyes Will Solace. "Oh" he said once he noticed the group "What do you guys n-need" his voice was shakey and he had clearly been crying but I didn't say anything. "We were wondering if you wanted to play truth or dare with us?" Percy asked, completely oblivious to Will's distress. Will nodded. Percy smiled and motioned for him to follow us "come on!" He said "we know a perfect spot!" We all trailed after Percy like ducklings following their mother.

———————————

**Thanks again for reading!!! It was so hard for me to write what drew said because it was so mean the sad truth is that some people are just like that. Sorry about the short chapter**

**Sincerely Bianca-Di-Angelo8610**


	4. KISS

**Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Again I don't own Pjo or HOO the amazing Rick riordan does (I wish I did though)**

**Trigger warning ️: umm... mentions of a break up and a kiss? (Make out session) That's it really**

**Thanks! **

**Bianca-Di-Angelo861**

**——————————————————**

**3rd person p.o.v again (next chapter I'll switch it up I promise)**

Everyone sat on the floor of the posiden cabin in a circle, Nico and Will opposite each other. "So" Percy said, making eye contact with each of them "who wants to go first?" Jason's hand shot up to everyone's surprise.

"Ok" Jason thought for a moment then looked directly at nico, a look of pure mischief on his face "Nico... truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Nico said, he wasn't about to loose his reputation as brave.

"Nico... I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on" Nico blanched. He hadn't expected Jason of all people to ask that question. His face heated up and he knew he was blushing, so much for being brave. He looked down at his feet and mumbled something that he hoped the others couldn't hear. "What was that?" Asked a now smirking Jason, Nico felt anger bubbling up inside him.

"Will Solace ok?!" Nico said, glaring at Jason before looking back down at his feet. Not wanting to see the look of pure disgust that was surely on Will's face. He sat there for a few minutes in silence before looking up to see that he was alone in the room with Will. (He later found out that the others had left to give them some time alone, although he did find a solangelo oneshots that Percy wrote in that time) Will was watching him apprehensively. When he saw nico look up, he stood up and walked towards Nico. Nico stood up to leave but Will kept coming closer, smirking. Nico backed up until he hit the wall, Will's face was inches from his. Nico could feel Will's breath on his neck, making him involuntarily shudder. Will leaned in and whispered

"So, you like me huh?" Nico tryed to respond but his voice failed him so he nodded, not meeting the blondes eyes. Suddenly Will grabbed the back of Nico's neck and pressed his lips against the younger's. Nico froze, hoping it wasn't a dream and kissed will back. Will placed his hands on the small of Nico's back and pulled the younger boys body towards his, making Nico gasp. Will used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth, and Nico lost all control . Nico moaned into the kiss and will pulled away smirking eyeing up and down the younger's chest. Will started to kiss down Nico's neck sucking and leaving purple marks down the son of hades's neck whenever he felt like it. Nico moaned and stuttered

"W-will, w we can't. Y-ou ha-have a girlfriend" will pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips

and planted a kiss on Nico's cheek.

"We broke up" will stated then smiled "I like you too Nico, be my boyfriend?"

—————————————————

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update I started this chapter then school started again and I have been super busy with out of school activities and stuff. I'm probably going to do one more chapter after this then end the story. I'm working on some BTS taekook and yoongkook oneshots so I'll hopefully make a book out of that! Sorry again and thanks for reading!**

**-Bianca-di-Angelo **


End file.
